Darkest Passion
by animeangel1991
Summary: frieza has discovered a angery goddess Callisto and plans to use her powers to attain power over the universe!but as she lives on friezas ship she meets a few annoyin crew members includin a arrogant prince who has taken interest in her as well...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_**Hey this was originally second chances but I had no idea where I was going with it so I erased it and decided to make a new one so yea... well this is a completely new idea from the other kk. Like I mentioned in the other, Callisto is in dbz world so picture her as a dbz cartoon if u want u can go to my deviant art to c a pic of her and Vegeta, if u want.**_

__**Disclaimer****: **_**I don't own dbz or Callisto just the idea of this story!**_

__**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Planets, billions of them, stretched out before him on a silver platter, which he intended to savor slowly. They were weak, all of them. Like filthy rats scuttling through an alleyway, they scuttled through their pathetic lives as though they held any semblance of meaning. They never realized how wrong they were until it was too late to stop what was happening, and by then Frieza was always glad to remind them.

A figure sat oddly straight backed upon a floating throne near the observation window, gazing about at the new beginnings of his ever growing empire. This particular quadrant was surrounded by a large asteroid field that made attempts to breach it difficult. Funds had to be gathered in less than legal ways and Frieza could only hope they were worth it. Even if they weren't, he wasn't one to pass by an opportunity to stake claims on a formerly uncharted section of the universe. He swirled the last remnants of wine at the bottom of his goblet and sipped it down slowly, enjoying the taste.

The sound of the throne room door sliding open reaffirmed the coming of his messenger with news of Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta's departure to Planets Shikk, Arlia, and Earth. The creature was of the Kirin breed, a dead race thanks to him, with large yellowed eyes that never blinked or showed any amount of intelligence. _Disgusting._ He thought cringing behind the wine glass.

"My lord, Vegeta's team are now exiting the asteroid system and will arrive to the planets Shikk, Arlia, and Earth in approximately two to four days."

Ah yes, Earth. Apparently home to a bunch of insignificant humans and a vengeful goddess that has caught his interest. She was one of the most bloody and ruthless warlords of the time, due to witnessing the horrific deaths of her mother and father at the hands of a warrior princess that was a warlord at the time named Xena, during a chaotic assault on her village. That trauma and guilt has caused her to build an antagonistic relationship with Xena throughout the years, constantly attempting to destroy her both mentally and physically. Though despite her well known short temper, she was someone he needed on his crew. With the power of a goddess on his side, he would be the most unstoppable force in the universe in no time. Truly an exceptional addition to his empire as her life was filled by many events at such a young age. Not only did her parents and home burn to death right in front of her awaken her evil behavior, she died once by the hands of her enemy, Xena, and was sent to Tartarus, but she had somehow made a deal with Hera and was able to come back to the living. She also became an immortal due to some golden apples from The Tree of Life, and a god due to Ambrosia. Or at least that's what her reputation and his findings had said about her. Not that it mattered. She would fall before him like all the others. Nothing had been able to stand in his way as of yet and Frieza honestly doubted this lowly goddess would be any different, after all, she is a woman and women were easily manipulated. He would tame this fiery goddess.

The servant's eyes were cast down, though Frieza could see the obviously tethered defiance that was hidden behind them. It was always refreshing to meet up with defiance, and always entertaining to crush it. Feigning an annoyed sigh, Frieza rotated the throne to face the servant fully, watching in sadistic glee as the youth's fear started to rise.

"I was informed that they were supposed to arrive in a day or two. I am not happy to learn otherwise."

It was like a harsh crescendo of anticipation in the form of a gasp out of the pathetic creature's throat. He let the silence drag on for a few more agonizingly delicious seconds before almost shouting at the servant.

"Can't those idiots down in the navigation rooms do anything right? I swear someone's going to have to go down there and spoon feed them their job, eh?"

There was a pregnant pause, and then a tentative answer, he could hear the incredulous surprise in the idiot's voice.

"Er, yes, my lord, they are an incompetent bunch."

Frieza allowed himself a hearty chuckle, pretending to tip his glass to the side in a drunken stupor.

"What's a fellow to do, eh? I can't get good help these days. Too bad they're not more like you, Gort, you'd make the perfect captain of this ship."

Another pause and then...

"Thank you sir, I believe I could do well." He had stood up, and was beginning to gain confidence. Perfect.

"Yeah, I bet you'd do a bang up job for a dead man."

It was exhilarating, seeing the realization file over those yellowed eyes before the spear of energy exited through his rib cage. Frieza couldn't help but chuckle as the Kirin fell to the ground with a startled grunt, choking on his dying breaths. A white reptilian hand reached out to grab the bloody carcass, pulling the servant up to face his murderer. The defiance he had seen before was overshadowed with fear and agony. It was too succulent for words. Frieza smiled, a merciless twisting of his lips and addressed the Kirin in a low voice.

"You see... You are worthless. You were born that way. You will die that way. No one outside of this room will remember you, and you were never close to attaining the power to destroy me."

The Kirin choked on words, what of his thoughts he could only convey besides terror, but they were lost in his death throws. Finally Frieza dropped him to the ground, not sparing the body a second glace as another, more subdued servant came in to collect it with out question.

He turned to look back out the observation window. Earth... home of the wrathful goddess, Callisto. If she was the Warrior Queen, as they put it, she would not bow to him lightly. There would be blood shed, but as every planet before them...

_She will fall. _He thought as a grin creased his blackened lips, _They always fall._

**AN: T**_**here you have it peeps hoped you enjoyed it. Until next time my friends!**_

_** -XOXOX-**_

_**geekyanimegirl1991**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Destruction of Arlia**

Smoke filled the sky, filling the atmosphere with the stench of destruction. Screams accompanied it, making the twin suns even harder to find in the bright noon sky. People were running as fast as they could, trying to flee or hide in the crumbling buildings that once stood high, marking a once-flourishing civilization. Some even tried to fight. But they were no match for the three Saiyan Warriors who were about to finish destroying the planet.

To Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyan race, it was all the same. Still, even though it was repetitive, he thrived off of it. There was nothing like it. Everything w3as boring compared to this. This, the rush of adrenaline in what he did, it gave him that outlet he needed so desperately as the days tickled past.

A man clutching a bag ran past, howling in fear. Smirking, the warrior raised one finger and aimed lazily. A single ray connected his finger to the man's knee and blood flew while th bone shattered. He fell, screaming as his bag flew out of his arms and far out of reach.

His cries only fueled him. Laughter was practically leaking out of his bared smile. It seemed to echo the beating of his own heart. It was faster, colder, and crueler than the battles previously. That seemed to be the only change. From battle to battle, it always increased. His humanity decreased. His blood lust increased. And the laughter echoed, pulsating the air, stinging it crisply.

The man kept crying out as Vegeta approached. Vegeta lifted one foot in the air, just above the man's ankles. The only thing as loud as Vegeta's laughter and the man's screams were the sound of bones breaking.

**-xxxxx-**

The scouters finally stopped beeping. Life-signs were negative outside of the animals that were scampering around in a panic. Both the supreme race and its subordinates were sufficiently destroyed. Depending on the mission they were sent on, they either had to conquer and leave a few idiots alive to sign the treaty marking the planet as belonging to Lord Freiza or they were to destroy each and every inhabitant. It varied and sometimes orders changed halfway through, so the scouters never left their ears. What didn't change, however, at least for Raditz and Nappa, was the talk of reward or recognition.

Each time they were hopeful of reward was another time Vegeta forced himself into silence. Eventually Nappa and Raditz would realize that Freiza had no intentions of rewarding them. _Fools. _They had barely been rewarded in the past, and the only reason Freiza even offered was to try and keep them from rebelling. Well, Vegeta had no intentions of rebelling. At least, not yet. Not for quite some time.

Since the destruction of his planet the Saiyan Prince had spent his time obeying and serving Freiza, knowing fully well that it should be him on that throne instead. It disgusted him to serve such a completely incompetent fool, especially one who was so vain. However, Freiza was far too powerful to even question, and it would be futile to even try to resist. Vegeta knew what that bastard was capable of, and there was little he could do about it save bide his time as be patient.

Nappa and Raditz, however, were not patient. They really had no reason to be, Vegeta couldn't blame them, but it didn't help the fact that it was annoying to go through each time.

Slamming his fist on the side of his capsule, Nappa grunted, "We _better_ get a reward this time." His pod's door opened slowly, a bit more slowly than usual. He murmured about getting that checked when they returned to base.

"Don't be stupid," Vegeta spat, annoyed yet aware this was coming. It always did. "Be glad we're alive and allowed leave from that disgusting ship."

"I rather like that ship," Raditz muttered, almost reluctantly.

"That's because you actually _like_ purple, now get in your pod," Vegeta ordered, not in the mood to hear yet again about the kind of reward they should receive. The killing was over, his natural high from the bloodshed was now vanished, and all he wanted to do was just go home, get into the healing pod, and check his status to see how much he'd grown. Conquering planets had grown a bit too simple. The worry that he wasn't improving was becoming more of a reality than concept each time he went out.

Raditz snapped back that he didn't like purple as the door to Vegeta's pod shut. _Idiot_, the Saiyan Prince couldn't help but think. Maybe if he actually admitted he shared the same favorite color as Freiza, he could get an extra midnight snack.

With the co-cordinates set, Vegeta laid back and closed his eyes. It would be another four hours before they got to planet Shikk. He might as well spend it out of consciousness. The automated voice recited the usual procedures as his mind began to ease itself into a deep sleep and by the time the engines roared, he was sufficiently gone and wouldn't have to listen to anything for a while.

Freiza had a multitude of 'Planet Freizas.' It seemed ridiculous to the Saiyan Prince for him to have so many. He understood needing multiple outposts in the galaxy for people to return to, but there were at least forty of them, and that was a bit much. It was getting to the point where no one remembered the original names for the planets, but that was probably the point. Everything belonged to Freiza- or would belong to Freiza- so what did it matter?

Freiza seemed to like to pick and choose between the planets, designing them for various stupid purposes. His newest project was to create a ring of five different planets as a type of amusement park. It was ever so originally titled, "Freiza's Pleasure Grounds" and that name was disturbing enough, but Freiza had it in mind to take these five planets and shape them to whatever need he felt should be suited at each planet.

Of course Vegeta thought this was stupid. One planet alone was big enough to cover whatever needs that freak wanted. Knowing the potential ultimate ruler of the galaxy, only whatever he built on that planet would be what was on that planet, and the rest of it would be barren ti lie to waste. It was completely stupid, and Vegeta knew there was no need for it. But what Freiza wanted, Freiza got, stupid or no.

The high-pitched beeping pulled him out of sleep, Vegeta's eyes fluttered opened to focus on the planet below. Planet Shikk, their next target on Freiza's list. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at the pity of the poor unsuspecting fools.


End file.
